


heartbreak chronicles

by sugaxjpg



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Crack, F/M, Fuckboy, Series, Smut, fratboy, john tucker must die (inspo), smut series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaxjpg/pseuds/sugaxjpg
Summary: Park Jimin had it all — good grades, a place as the soccer team’s captain and, more than that, the broken hearts of at least half the campus’ population. Though, one thing he did not have was someone willing to break his heart and, after you were dragged inside a miraculous plan to play that part, the last thing counted on was the preposterous idea that, perhaps, you could fall for him as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys thought this wouldn’t come back? Me neither. Well, call it a miracle or whatever, but I decided to take the dust off this series and polish into a better version of itself. Just as a reminder, this story is heavily inspired by the movie “John Tucker must die”. Hope you all like it!
> 
> READ IT ON TUMBLR: https://sugaxjpg.tumblr.com/post/181659779099/01-heartbreak-chronicles-m

The girl’s request echoed on the warm air of your living room, dancing on silence as your body was covered in shock. For an instant, you truly believed you had misheard her words, replacing them for something much more unrealistic. Regardless, as the quietude fell like a blanket over the two of you, you noticed, at last, that your friend could not be more serious. “You want me to do  _what_?” You finally asked, flabbergasted.

The night had started normally — and that was all that you could ever wish for. All that you wanted was to rest after an exhausting week, merely putting your your pajamas and watching shallow TV shows until your tiredness forced you to go to sleep. You wanted to get some pizza and gossip with your roommate about the most frivolous of subjects, allowing for the storm of stress and unfinished projects to disperse from around your head.

However, she had a different idea of how that night would unfold. “We want you to break his heart,” Lisa told you with utter serenity, as if the words that had left her mouth were no more than mundane. “Thought that was quite clear.”

 

You shook your head, completely skeptical. “You must be out of your mind,” you breathed out, taking the remote control in your hands. Next to you, the girl watched with unshakable expectation as you jumped from channel to channel, avoiding to make eye contact. “Why would I even do something like that?”

“Because you’re his best friend?” She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And it won’t be awkward?”

“That’s exactly why I won’t do it, Lisa, ” you rolled your eyes, unable to believe what she was presenting you. Amidst the ebony of the room, the cyan glow of the television dripped over her features as she accompanied a deep exhale leaving your lips. “God, you make me so mad sometimes. Why did you think this would be a good idea?”

“I didn’t think, sorry!” Lisa was quick to say, leaning back against the couch. Even though she knew you would most likely deny it at first, she did not foresee this petulant attitude of yours. “Why are you taking this so seriously?”

“Why aren’t you?” You threw back within a heartbeat. “Jimin is my best friend, everyone knows that. He knows that. Your  _friends_  know that. This stupid plan of yours would be a complete mess.”

“Only if you turn it into a mess,” she spoke underneath her breath, a part of her wishing you had not heard it — if you did so, you made no mention of it. “It’s one night. We would tell you just what you have to do.”

“No, Lisa,” you said firmly. “I’m not breaking Jimin’s heart.’

As those words left your lips, you had to fight back a humorless laugh from escaping your throat — that idea was far too absurd for you to even consider it properly, bordering on something that could come from a bad movie. Duly, Jimin was quite infamous for breaking an unfair share of hearts, but that did not justify such ridiculous plan and, furthermore, did not make it okay for you to do the same to him.

Next to you, Lisa took a deep breath, not giving up so fast. “Listen, I know he’s your friend, but you need to see my side too,” she pressed on, a bit desperate to get her point across. “Jimin broke the heart of at least half of the campus’ female population. He told them that he loved them and then cheated. Do you think that’s fair?”

Your lips fell shut at that, your brain working fast to say the correct words: Lisa had been in that position too, and the last thing you needed was to bring her spirit down. “Do you think revenge will change something?” Was what you chose to say. “I would never do that to him, that’s low.”

“Fine, don’t break his heart, then!” She groaned, throwing herself back to the couch in utter frustration. “Just give him blue balls or something. You know I love you, (y/n), but this is getting out of hand. Last week, Jennie—”

“—-Lisa, you listen to me,” you interrupted before she could go on about the other girl — Jennie was someone close to you as well, and you knew she was only mentioning her as a manipulation technique. “I’ll let this thing slide if you give me a break. I won’t join your plan to break my best friend’s heart, give him blue balls, or whatever you want. Not that it would work anyways.”

You glimpsed at your friend only to find her with a nebulous curtain of tears covering her dark irises. “Do you remember what he did to me?” She questioned, trying to keep her voice steady — Lisa was not sad, she was absolutely angry. “Or do I need to remind you? Do you think that’s not low? That it’s moral?”

“I don’t agree with what he does,” you made sure to tell her, pushing your pride aside to do so. “But that doesn’t mean revenge is the best way to go. Jimin will learn his lesson eventually.”

“Will he? Really?” She frowned, moving closer to you. “If no one stops him, you know he won’t hold even the tiniest of guilt.”

The worst part is that you knew it very well. You knew that, if Jimin did not have a taste of his own poison, he would not stop so soon. You had seen it countless of times already — your best friend treated girls as if they were part of royalty, only to crash their hopes the second he got what he wanted from them, whatever that would be. Every single time, you experienced him telling them they were different, that they were better; only to contradict his mellifluous words with calculated actions and little to no compassion.

No, it was not fair, and you could never act as if it was. Even if he was someone so close to you, there were some things you simply could not turn a blind eye to, aspects you had to call out once it would start to get out of hand — and you did. You had lost count of how many speeches you gave him, how many times you told Jimin that it was not respectful towards  _anyone_  to play such sick little game. Regardless, the boy would only laugh, disregarding your opinion as a mistake from your part.

Jimin would not change. And the chance to take care of that problem yourself was something, at least, tempting.

You shook your head, crossing your legs on top of the sofa. Before you, the TV was now mute, casting phantasmagorical shadows on both of you. “I can’t believe I’m considering it.” You sighed.

“You can’t pretend as if he’s not the bad guy on this entire situation,” Lisa spoke slowly, noticing the fragments of empathy within your eyes. “One night, (y/n). It’s enough.”

“You’re acting as if one night won’t have consequences,” you told her, but was not sure of your own words. Jimin had played this card so many times in the past, why wouldn’t you do the same? If anything, you could always come clean to him later on. “I still value our friendship.”

“Don’t hate me for what I’m about to ask, but does  _he_?” She questioned, making your mouth close at the inquiry. “You said it yourself earlier: he called off your night to hang out with his friends. Doesn’t seem like you’re a huge priority.”

You despised how right she was, and hated yourself even more for sharing that information with her a few hours ago. “Wow, great convincing skills.” Sarcasm was clear in your tone, but so was disappointment.

She elevated one eyebrow. “Did I lie?”

You exhaled, thinking about what she had said — there was no way you could contradict her words, for you were too profoundly frustrated over that occurrence. “No, I don’t think so.”

“So…” Lisa trailed off, unable to hide the hope lingering in her voice. “Is that a yes?”

You bit down on your lower lip, pondering for a second. Maybe it was the way Jimin had called off your night so suddenly, perhaps it was the way he had ignored your numerous advices or the instances that he had broken your friend’s hearts — whatever it was, you found yourself accepting that idea a little bit better now, even finding some sense of entertainment within it.

In a way, the boy deserved a small payback. One night couldn’t be so bad, could it?

The answer left your mouth slowly, almost as if the reasonable part of your mind was pulling you back. “Yes…?”

“Fantastic!” Lisa cheered, jumping out of the couch before you could even understand what was going on. As a big smile sprouted on her face, you knew you had committed a grave mistake. “I’ll call the girls over.”

“Girls?” You frowned, a bit panicky. That was something she oh so conveniently failed to mention before. “What girls?”

Your roommate chuckled, hints of malice gleaming inside her gaze. “You didn’t think we would do this alone, did you?”

* * *

Jimin was one of those people that seemed to have always been in your life. As far as your memories could take you, the boy had always been present in your daily adventures, going as far as frivolous afternoons on playgrounds; merely two kids imagining their own word. However, as the years passed, you could not deny the way he had changed. Jimin, who used to be such a kind and altruistic kid, morphed into a cloud of egotism, holding little to no empathy towards the people he used — most of them being just like the four girls that were now in front of you.

Jennie was the first one to arrive, for her dorm was in the same floor as your own. You knew her from the few classes you shared, and you were the first person who told her that, perhaps, getting closer to your best friend was not the wisest of ideas. Of course, she was no fool — Jennie, just like the rest of campus, was terribly aware of Jimin’s toxic reputation.

The only issue started when she thought it could be different with her. Something that, as you came to realize, was the common pattern in the boy’s tactics: Jimin would transform himself to fit every girl’s type, acting in a way they simply could not resist after some time. He would tell them, over and over, how he would not treat them like all the others.

Though, he always did.

“You must be kidding me.” You breathed out, unable to find the correct words to express your surprise. “An earpiece?”

Sitting on the floor across from you, Jennie smiled. “It’s super small, no one will notice,” she said, handing you the small object. You watched as it fell on the palm of your open hand, utterly speechless before it. “Your hair will cover it too.”

“This is so extreme,” you exclaimed, rolling it around on your hand — it was discrete enough to be easily hidden, but  _an earpiece_? If there was a limit, that just crossed it. “It’s Jimin, everyone, not a James Bond villain. Besides, how did you even get one?”

“Majoring in computer science has its perks.” Jennie smiled, pride translucent through her every word. That girl was something else. “This way we can give you instructions in real time. Besides, it’s fun to pretend as if this a spy movie, don’t you guys think?”

“Say that for yourself,” Jisoo scoffed, running a hand through her raven hair. She was sitting on the couch by your side, still using the clothes you saw her in that day. “Really, I’m surprised that you accepted our invitation. We all told Lisa it would be far too risky to call you in.”

Jisoo was the second one to arrive, and the one you least expected to. In fact, as you opened the door, all you could think was how deep you had screwed up that time — she was not someone you were close to, but her reputation had gotten to you. From her beauty to her alluring personality, she was someone who received a lot of attention from the male population, and the fact that she was so hurt about Jimin was not something you could ignore so easily.

“I’m surprised too.” You agreed, ignoring the growing discomfort inside your chest.

Next to you, Lisa smiled pridefully. “What can I say? I’m on top of my game,” she teased, pausing for a second as another idea emerged in her mind. “Okay, everyone, let’s remember that we’re here for business. What about you, (y/n), ready for the basics?”

You laughed, humorless. “Not at all.”

“Great!” She exclaimed, moving closer to you in sheer excitement. Somewhere inside your mind, you thought about how you had surrounded yourself with emotional sadists. “The party will be tomorrow, but I think you already know that. We will be there too, you know, backing you up and all that.”

As much as you were paying attention to what she was saying, you still could not permit yourself to present it. In a way, you had grown interested to that entire situation, and could not help but allow for your curiosity — and even a certain feeling of… retribution  — to take the best of you. “I can’t believe this.”

Chaeyoung, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa, attempted to reassure you once again. “You don’t have to think, we’ll do all the actual work,” the girl spoke with tranquility, fingers playing with her pajamas’ pants. According to Lisa, she came in a rush, and didn’t even bother changing. “All you have left is to follow our lead. And don’t complain when you’re using the earpiece, especially out loud. You’ll just look crazy.”

Finally, Chaeyoung was the last one to get to your dorm. Unlike the three other girls, she was the one who seemed to be grasping to her rational side, watching that entire plan unfold with even a bit of coldness. Yes, you had seen her around a couple of times — she was truly close to Lisa, and became quite a constant persona on your daily routine — but, other than that, you two never really held a conversation.

The fact that you were in a position like that, especially with people you barely knew, only served to increase the sense of nervousness pulsating inside your chest; insecurity blossoming on your lips on the form of a hidden inquiry. “Wait, but what  _will_  I do?” You finally asked, shaking your head as if to scare that hesitation away. “He’s still my best friend, I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Whatever you say, sweetie,” Jisoo waved her hand, disregarding your complaints. All that she wanted were simple and objective results, really; she did not understand why it had to be so overly complicated in your mind. “You won’t have to hop on his dick if you don’t want to, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Even though it would help the plan,” Lisa trailed off, not paying much attention to the way your expression had melted into utter disbelief. “And, just between us, not that big of a sacrifice.”

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms and leaning against the couch. “Moving on…”

“Be prepared to kiss him, though,” Jennie advised, meeting your incredulous gaze. “What? It’s kind of the minimum.”

“Jennie is right, that will happen,” Chaeyoung complied, then paused for a second. When she spoke again, her voice was much lower, almost as if she was sharing a deep secret with you. “Hey, wait a second. You don’t… have feelings for him, do you?”

“Me? No! That’s ridiculous,” you laughed, nervous. He was your best friend, how could you hold those sentiments within you? More than that, if you did, why would you even accept that offer? “I can do this, don’t worry.”

“Okay, if you say so…” she raised her eyebrows, but did not seem convinced. “It’ll be alright, we have faith in you.”

To your luck, Jisoo interrupted the subject before it could unfold into an even bigger mess. “What are you wearing, by the way?”

“I have absolutely no clue,” you were honest, mentally going over your wardrobe — even if you had seen that party coming, nothing really stood out in your mind as worth wearing. “I wasn’t even planning to go tomorrow.”

“Something hot, that’s for sure,” Jennie told you, her eyes gleaming in wickedness. “Jimin has to drool just at the image of you.”

“God, this is cringeworthy,” you groaned, massaging your temples. Over and over again, the absurd characteristic of your situation crashed down on you in merciless waves of guilt and remorse. “I could go using lingerie and it wouldn’t change the fact that I can’t act… hot or whatever.”

“Don’t be stupid! We all have it within ourselves,” Lisa’s voice was swimming in confidence as she told you so, patting your shoulder for a silent form of reassurance. “Just pretend as if you’re acting a part. You used to be on theater club back in high school, right?”

Your face contorted in sheer embarrassment. “I have no idea how you know that, but please, leave it in the past,” you were quick to say, forcing your own brain to leave those shameful memories in the shadows of your perception. “This is not theater club, it’s my b—”

“—Best friend, we know.” Jisoo rolled her eyes. Looking up at her, the girl’s aura seemed to be much more massive, eyes lit up in hidden fury. “And your best friend just happens to be Jimin, the guy that broke us apart. What’s your point?”

“I feel bad doing this, that’s my point,” you spoke, that mere sentence causing for your heart to grow heavy. “I feel like I’m betraying his trust.”

“Oh, just like he did with all of us?” Jennie was the one who threw back, her own voice growing harsher. “Raise your hand if Park Jimin is an asshole that cheated on you, please?”

All the others did as she said, sarcasm plastered across their features as their hands pointed towards the alabaster ceiling. You were in a very delicate position, feeling as if they stared at you under a microscope.

“Okay, I understand,” you sighed as they lowered their arms. “But it’s still fucked up to do the same. It doesn’t make us any better.”

“Karma will take care of our asses later, if that’s the case,” Lisa rejected your sentence, throwing it aside as a mere image of your internal self-doubt — she already knew you would try to find excuses. “But, as for right now, I want to see Jimin paying for what he did to us and to so many others. I want him to learn a lesson that is not okay to do what he’s doing.”

“Agreed,” Jisoo said, staring deep inside your irises as she did so — it was very sudden, but her image reminded you of a hungry lion, and perhaps you were the deer in those preposterous circumstances. “You can step out if you want, but someone else will get your part.”

That you could not take. Even against your best judgement, being the “bait” in that situation would at least allow you to have some sort of damage control, and you could tell when it was time to back out. If it was any other person, however, you could not be so sure your friend would not get out extremely hurt. “Whatever, okay. I’m still in,” you breathed out. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“The list is enormous,” Jennie mumbled, slightly wide-eyed at the hypotheses that sprouted in her head. Her words died in her throat as she met the fulminating gazes of the other girls. “What? It is.”

“Just don’t fall for him and we’re good,” Chaeyoung said, ignoring her friend’s unnecessary comment. Suddenly, the reality of her position came back to her, and the late hours made her remember what was waiting the next day. “Now, I think we should get going. Tomorrow is Friday, but the classes are still there.”

Jennie agreed, placing her hand on the couch for support. “Yeah, but we’ll come back before the party,” she said, moving to get the earpiece back, which you handed to her gladly. “Be ready for an extreme makeover. Jimin won’t know what hit him.”

You laughed, skeptical. “You guys calm my spirit down, really.”

“Thank you! We try.” Chaeyoung smiled fondly as Lisa opened the door for them. For a mere instant, you and your roommate held a gaze that was full of electricity, and you could almost feel as her heart beated in excitement. “See you tomorrow, no excuses!”

“Sleep well, sweetie,” Jisoo purred, looking at your from the passageway. “Tomorrow we start breaking Jimin’s heart.”

* * *

 

Slowly and invitingly, the night morphed into a pale pink skyline, greeting you in a brand new day. Your morning classes passed in hidden, euphoric thoughts; the most overwhelming of possibilities running through your mind in a never ending tornado of self-condemnation and stigmas. You swore you were going to get yourself out of that pathetic position, that you would come contact your best friend about the maleficent ideas that had sprouted against him. And you meant it.

However, a quick talk with Jimin was enough to change your mind once and for all.

The sun was dripping down on the open soccer field with delicacy, casting its golden lights on the millimetrically cut grass when the whistle finally sounded, followed by the relieved sighs of the exhausted players. Right at the middle, the captain let out a long exhale, taking the hem of his shirt to dry the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.

Next to him, his colleague touched his shoulder lightly, greeting him with a smile.  “Park Jimin, your girlfriend is here for your break.” Jungkook teased, pointing at the figure standing before the cyan bleachers.

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Jimin cursed, noticing instantly in the harshness in your posture — crossed arms and a frown on your face — that there was something wrong. With a gorgeous smile, he signaled that you could enter the field, and so you did. “By the way,” he murmured, glancing at Jungkook, who already had his stare locked on you. “Hands off.”

“You’re so overprotective.” His friend grinned, entertained — though, he did not deny the thoughts that had crossed his mind. “Don’t act as if you don’t—”

“—Thank you, Jungkook, that’s all for now,” he cut his sentence short, giving him no mind. As you finally arrived in front of him, Jimin silently thanked the fact that Jungkook had noticed his cue to leave. “How you doing, babe?” He greeted, walking in your direction.

“Told you not to call me that, Park,” you spat, pushing something against his chest. As Jimin looked down, he recognized at being a pair of used socks. “Next time you stop by my dorm, don’t leave your smelly socks behind. I was turning into a post-nuclear warfare in there.”

“Always the gentle soul.” Jimin pouted as he placed one arm around your shoulders, touching his body against your own. “Oh, since you’re here, could I ask you something?” He almost whispered.

That could not be good.

You groaned, removing his arm from around you. “Get away, you’re all sweaty. Besides, you’ll ask it either way,” you told him. “But sure, whatever, go ahead.”

“You’re roommates with…” he paused at that, looking down at the dirty socks in his hands as if they held the answer he needed.

Of course he could not even remember that. “Lisa,” you told him, poison dripping from your tongue.

“Lisa, right, yeah,” Jimin confirmed, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Is she… okay with, you know, everything?”

You crossed your arms, defensive. “Do you actually care?”

“Yes, I mean… no,” Jimin bit down on his lower lip, taking an instant to formulate his sentence. Against the bright effulgence of the sun, the boy looked simply ethereal — sand-colored hair gleaming under the light, drops of sweat contouring his celestial features. Even after a hard day at training, the captain still bordered on perfection. “Jungkook told me she’s kinda the… revengeful type. To spread rumors.”

“I can’t believe you,” you scoffed, taking a step back. Unaffected by your reaction, Jimin looked at you in empty, almost confused expectation. “You cheated on her and now you’re worried that she’ll spread the word that you have what? A small dick or something?”

“I mean, not that.” He chuckled. His superior posture was getting on your nerves and, even more, his lack of basic common sense and compassion was bordering on the unbearable. “But I don’t know, rumors about me is the last thing I need right now.”

“You disgust me sometimes, Jimin,” you rolled your eyes, bitterness taking over your tone. “Lisa is okay, thank you very much. But yeah, she’s pissed. Who wouldn’t be?”

His eyes shone in apprehension. “Fuck, so do you think—”

“—She won’t say that you have a small dick, if that’s what you want to know,” you cut his sentence short, holding back from implying that there was an even bigger storm coming — and, after that venovenous presentation of his inner insensibility, you had took that situation personally. Duly, Jimin was your friend, but so was Lisa.  “Rest assured, your secret is safe.”

“You wish, but are—” he was interrupted when, from behind him, one of the players called for his captain’s assistance. Jimin told them he would be there in a second, and turned back to you. “Thank you, anyways. And I got the part about the socks. Is that all, babe?”

“Fuck you, stop calling me that,” you grunted, annoyed. However, something sprouted amidst your irritated thoughts. “Actually, I was thinking… are you going tonight? To the frat party?”

“Couldn’t miss that one,” Jimin answered straight away. “Why?”

You shrugged. “I didn’t want to be there alone, that’s all.”

“Wait, stop there,” the boy blinked, raising his hands in front of his chest as if you had just slapped him. “You’re  _going?_ ”

You frowned, leaning your head to the side. “Why the surprise?”

“Do you have a fever?” Your friend chuckled, trying you place the back of his hand against your forehead. Annoyed, you slapped it away as you took a step back. “Is everything okay?”

“Very funny,” you were sarcastic, ignoring the way some of the other players had stopped, curious, to watch your interaction. “It’s the end of the semester, my finals are over. What’s the problem with me wanting to unwind a little bit?”

Jimin laughed in pure disbelief, shaking his head. “Who  _are_ you?”

“Your worst nightmare, for now,” you said with a smirk, taking a couple steps back. Once again, his team members called for him. “See you tonight, Park.”

“I don’t know which demon possessed you, but I’m not calling an exorcist.” Jimin laughed as you moved away from the open field. “See ya, babe.”

“Fuck you and your socks,  _babe_.” You threw back, turning around.

Jimin smiled as you walked away, his eyes falling to the hypnotizing way your body moved against the radiant daylight. _This night will be interesting,_  he thought, absentminded.

He had no idea  _how_  interesting, though.

* * *

 

The second your heels clicked against the cold asphalt, you swore you were about to faint under the overwhelming weight of your nervousness. As you got out of the passenger seat, you fought to keep your short red dress in place, cursing at every aspect around you for being thrown in something as preposterous at that situation.

“Won’t you look at that.” Lisa smiled, placing her arms over the wheel as she stared up and down your figure, taking in the progress that they had made in just a few hours. “Park Jimin is a dead man.”

“If I don’t die first because of this dress,” you threw back, fingers clinging to its hem in a faithless attempt to keep it in place. It was tighter than you could bear; but, then again, you had been outnumbered countless times that night. “How can you wear this?”

Chaeyoung pouted, her voice coming from the backseat. “What’s the problem? It’s my favorite dress.”

You shook your head in denial, ignoring the iciness of night. “It’s barely a skirt.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jisoo rolled her eyes, leaning against the open car window. “That’s the intention, anyways. You need to get his attention.”

“Besides, kinda late to back out now,” Jennie completed from her side, the pale glow of her laptop casting phantasmagorical shadows on her attentive eyes — eyes that, within a heartbeat, traveled to something behind you. “Look, that guy is already checking you o—”

“Okay, everyone, let the girl breathe,” Lisa interrupted, actually feeling sorry for the way your aura withered in tension. “We’ll be right here for the good  _and_  for the bad parts, okay? If something goes wrong, just inflate his ego.”

You frowned. “Does that even work?”

“Well, knowing you can’t inflate something e—“ she paused, meeting your perplexed irises. “Okay, sorry. It does, though. You’d be impressed.”

You shook your head in silent denial, taking a couple steps back. “I will come drag you all to hell later,” you told them. “Have fun watching my torture.”

“You know we will.” Jisoo smiled, waving as you walked towards the effervescent mansion. “Good luck, sweetie!”

With a deep, shaky exhale, you started walking towards the frat house.

The night had passed in a calamity of preparation and the exhaustive repetition of what would unfold during such event. You had survived Jisoo’s merciless makeup session, Chaeyoung’s unusable attire choice and, finally, the constant bickering coming from Jennie about not damaging such delicate equipment. Then again, it wasn’t as if you had chosen the idea of using an earpiece in the first place. Or that you had any space for choice whatsoever — revenge plans were not synonymous with democracy.

Booming in flashing lights and a low, electronic beat; the mansion stood out like a storm cloud amidst the clean skies of tranquility, its massiveness embracing your body as your shoes clicked against the concrete floor. As you moved towards the front door, thoughts as cloudy as the overcast horizon, you permitted yourself to look back at the silver vehicle, a bit despondent as you noticed that the girls had already rolled up their windows. For you, that only meant one thing: the plan had truly started.

 _‘Can you hear me? Touch your arm if you can.’_  Jennie’s voice sounded firm on your ear, sounding as if to confirm your preoccupations. You did as she said, hearing as she hummed in content.  _‘Great. Lisa said that Jimin is probably in the backyard by the pool, but it’s too risky because of the equipment. Now, as much as we don’t know about that, it’s better to stay— What?’_

She paused, and you could hear the vague, indistinguishable mumbling of someone else’s tone as you walked past the front door. Now, you were out of their field of vision and, as you mingled with the ocean of intoxicated guests, the turbulence in your thoughts only increased.

 _‘Okay, Chaeyoung said that you should drink a bit to get confident. No need to get drunk, just ease out a little bit,’_ the girl advised, no need for further convincing. You were so anxious that you felt as if your heart could burst into flames, and nothing like the good old liquid courage to push you through yet another impulsive decision. _‘We can’t see the kitchen from where we are, so don’t stay too far away from him, otherwise we won’t have any idea of what is going on.’_

You hummed, but was not sure if they could hear it over the loud music. To your private bliss, the kitchen was deserted, swimming in empty pizza boxes and a pile of used red cups. It took you some time to find a clean one and, when you did, you were glad that the alcohol was quicker to find.

 _‘Lisa is asking me to remind you of theater club. Don’t be nervous, just play your part,’_ Jennie said, but failed to calm your nerves down. You had no idea how bringing up such tragic part of your past could potentially change something, but it was not working at all.  _‘Dammit, we can see him. He’s going to the kitchen. Get ready.’_

You almost choked on your drink as your heard that, pulse losing its calm rhythm as you chugged down the liquid. It burned your throat slightly, though not enough that it would prevent you from running your hands through your dress, attempting to fix mistakes only you could see.

And that was when he walked in.

Park Jimin was your best friend — but, hell, did he look good. So good, in fact that you could not help the way your eyes trailed down the path from his leather jacket to his black pants, then back at the fascinating way his sandy hair runned down his face like a delicate waterfall, casting a mystical cascade over his dark obsidian eyes.

Perhaps that mission would not be so terrible, after all.

Just like his presence had crashed down on you, the concupiscent vision of your figure shot through his chest. For a second of utter confusion, Jimin simply stared you up and down, stopping dead on his tracks and letting his mouth fall open in a silent exclamation. “Wait, (y/n)?” He spoke, voice coming out slow — as if he was doubtful of the image he had been presented with. “What the fuck happened to you?”

You rolled your eyes, placing your elbow on the marble surface. You needed to keep your composure, that was all. You could do that. “Delicate as a flower, Jimin.”

“You look… fuck, you look amazing,” he found himself utterly breathless under your gaze, mind working on overdrive to find the correct words. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

You raised one eyebrow, interested. “Are you implying I don’t always look amazing?”

“No! No, it’s just…” Jimin cleared his throat, his eyes still locked on your figure as he started to move towards you. Whatever he was going to do there, it was long forgotten by that point. “Damn, you look hot.”

“Once again, that happens on a daily basis,” you said, sarcastic. Before he could verbalize anything else, you chose to change the subject to a more mundane idea. “Have you been here for long?”

“Um, about an hour?” The boy pondered, leaning against the marble surface. Finally his stare met your own, and you could not identify the sentiment that sparked inside his profound pupils. “I didn’t think you were actually coming, though.”

You chuckled, running one hand through your hair. “Why would I lie about that?”

“I have no idea, but I’m so damn glad that you didn’t.” Jimin smirked, allowing for his attention to return to your figure. He was truly shameless. “Do you… wanna get something to drink?”

You pointed at the half empty red cup resting besides you. “Already did, thank you.”

 _‘What a gentleman, but I’m not buying it,’_  Jennie said, sarcasm clear within her every syllable. _‘Ask him to show you around. Get some alone time.’_

“What about you show me around?” You voiced, attempting to remain composed. Receiving frequent instructions like that was something you had to grow used to, especially if you wished for that plan to work. “This place feels like a labyrinth.”

“Sure,” Jimin agreed a bit faster than you expected. “What do you wanna see?”

_‘It doesn’t really matter, I just wanted to spend time with you.’_

“It doesn’t really matter,” you repeated, lowering your voice just enough for him to notice the subtle change in your posture. “Honestly, I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Jimin’s eyes lit up in understanding as he nodded in agreement. “Oh, of course, yeah,” he told you, stepping aside and pointing at the booming living room. “Come with me, then.”

Enwrapped by the faint illumination of that crowded residence, Jimin swore he was about to lose himself in your presence. Your friend found himself oddly drawn by your proximity, his gaze adventuring from the marvelous contours of your body — pausing at the outline of your hips or the alluring contours of your breasts. It was hell masked by a vision of paradise; the crimson hue of your dress oh so perfectly combining with the profoundness of your gaze.

As he guided you around the fraternity, you could not help but notice those small deviations in his actions, as if he was holding back a strong sentiment within his chest. It was almost comical to think that you would be the one who trigger such uncharacteristic attraction — but, at the same time, you were not complaining.

Just as you were about to forget the reason why you had gone there, Jennie’s voice broke your reveries.  _‘Ask him about his game next week.’_

“How are you doing? You know, for your game next week,” you pushed your shoulder against his own, playful. Your friend found your gentleness a bit odd, but chose not to comment on it — if anything, your presence itself seemed to have shifted completely within a day, and Jimin simply adored it. “You’ve been practicing a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit nervous about it,” Jimin admitted, eyes lost in the frenzy of guests. You could not help but notice the way the lights of the party — a marvelous magenta hue — dripped over his features with utter delicacy, causing for his inky eyes to stand out, attentive and deep as ever. “Big team, you know?”

“Nothing you can’t go against,” you told him, sure of your claims. You could almost visualize Lisa smiling as you did that, his inflated ego being something she commented tirelessly. “You’re the team captain for a reason.”

“I guess, but the responsibility still falls on my shoulders,” he responded, but his tone did seem a bit lighter after your subtle compliment. “Didn’t know you actually cared about it, though. You never seemed to be big on sports.”

You hummed, taking a moment before responding. “I’ve been… quite interested lately.”

 _‘That’s good. Keep that confidence on,’_  Jennie said, her voice making your heart skip a beat. You had almost forgotten they were there, and it made you feel horribly vulnerable.  _‘Ask if he can show you the second floor as you’re still in front of the stairs.’_

“Hey, can you show me the second floor?” You asked, using a slow tone to mask the abruptness of your request. Jimin raised an eyebrow in confusion, watching as you had stopped walking right in front of the endless marble steps. “I’m curious about what goes on up there.”

“It’s impossible you don’t have an idea already,” he chuckled, but could not bring himself to turn down such tempting proposal. “Alright, okay. Just don’t blame me if all doors are locked, or if you see something you don’t want to.”

 _‘Shit, we can see you two now from the window. Oh my god, he can’t stop staring at your tits,’_ Jennie giggled at that, her sentence causing for you to notice something you had been ignoring for all that time — truly, Jimin could not take his eyes off the curvature of your breasts, and it was starting to make you uncomfortable.  _‘Jisoo says for you to tease him about it.’_

“I won’t,” you responded, placing two of your fingers on his chin, forcing him to look back at you. “Really, Park? It’s rude not to hold eye contact.”

“Sorry,” Jimin said, his voice coming out an octave lower. As if it was a natural reaction, he took a step towards you; tension pulsating between your bodies. “You just look… very fucking good.”

_‘Show me the second floor, then.’_

You chuckled, taking the hand that was on his face and allowing for it to run towards his shoulder. “Why don’t you show me the second floor, then?” You asked slowly, taking your time to dwell into the sheer desire that coruscated inside his ebony irises.

Jimin licked his lips, his gaze lost in your own. “Yeah, I could… I could do that,” he trailed off, meeting your eyes as he took a step back, signaling to the stairs besides you. “Ladies first.”

You nodded, satisfied with his posture. “Thank you.”

 _‘He’s totally staring at your ass right now,_ ’ she chuckled, entertained. _‘This is incredible, my dreams are coming true— Yes, Lisa, I have very strange dreams.’_

Guilty as charged. You could practically feel as his eyes burned down your back, his aura growing thicker by every step. Neither of you were stupid, you knew perfectly well what those bedrooms offered; and were both fine with it.

That, however, made you realize something else — not even you, as his friend, was safe. Jimin clearly did not mind your friendship that much, seeing as he was oh so quick to throw it aside just to satiate his lustful, ephemeral thoughts. In the end, he saw you like any other girl he had used; and that realization enraged you as much as it pained your soul.

“This is the second floor, in all its glory,” he told you, guiding you to the end of the hall. He pointed at a wooden door by the corner, and you understood that that was the place that you were heading. “Sometimes I crash here after a game. Hope no one is using my bed for, you know, something.”

“As if you wouldn’t do that yourself.” You laughed, waiting a bit before you continued. You almost wished that corridor could be a little longer, so you could actually think better about your words. “Don’t pretend as if I’m the first person you bring up here, Park.”

“Excuse you?” He spoke, but did not seem truly offended. It was almost unfair how good he looked under those warm damascus lights, but not even that would drag you away from your purpose for that night. “When did we start pointing fingers?”

You smiled, leaning against the alabaster walls, eyes falling to his digits as they curled around the silver handle. “You didn’t deny, though.”

“No reason to,” Jimin was quick to say as he opened the door, his shoulders falling as he found his private place still untouched. “God exists. We’re cool.”

He turned on the lights, signaling for you to enter. You crossed your arms in interest as your eyes visited the most peculiar aspects of that room; from the countless soccer-related posters that encrusted the walls from the several, golden trophies that were decorated the shelves. Next to an open window, a queen-sized bed awaited for you two, sheets meticulously placed on it.

“Impressive,” you commented, gaze traveling around the posters on the walls. The door clicked shut behind you, and the boy walked towards the bed. “You managed to become the stereotype of a college soccer player within two seconds.”

“Hey, the decoration wasn’t on me,” Jimin defended himself, throwing his body on the mattress so he could sit down. “Blame Taehyung for that.”

You chuckled, mind already somewhere else. “I’ll make sure to.”

 _‘Good, don’t let the conversation die. I don’t know how close you two are right now, but take a few steps towards him,’_ Jennie told you, taking a second before adding another advice.  _‘Ask him how’s the party going, we need that opening.’_

You moved slowly towards him, but kept your eyes lost somewhere else. “So, how’s the party so far?” You questioned, glimpsing at his focused gaze for a mere instant before leaving it — Jimin was used to receiving all the attention in the world, and you were not about to give him that just yet. “I got here a bit later than I expected, maybe I lost all the fun parts.”

He thought for a second, but did not actually care about the event since you had arrived. “The usual, I guess,” he merely replied, running one hand through his sand-colored hair. “Don’t worry, you haven’t lost much.”

_‘I’m sorry that I dragged you away from your friends.’_

“I hope I didn’t drag you away from your friends,” you trailed off, your heels clicking against the polished wooden floor as you moved towards the bed. “Sorry if that happened.”

“There’s no problem here, babe,” Jimin guaranteed, leaning back a little. Shame forgotten, his eyes followed the alluring swinging of your hips as you approached him, his mind focused on the overwhelming curves of your body. “The party got a thousand times better since you came over.”

 _‘What a loser.’_ Jennie scoffed. ‘ _Say: Did you wait for me?’_

“I’m glad to hear that.” You chuckled lightly. “Did you wait for me?”

Jimin sighed, dreamy. “I was praying you’d come, really,” he trailed off, focused on the way you looked so good on that scarlet dress. “And I wasn’t disappointed.”

_‘Tell me something so we can know your positions.’_

You hummed, both directed at Jennie and the boy in front of you. “Is this okay?” You questioned, placing your hands on his shoulders. Jimin felt his heartbeat increasing at the mere contact, your eyes dripping the lust he never thought he needed. “I mean, you’re sitting on the bed, and I’m standing up so close to you… I can step back if you want.”

_‘Fuck, okay. Girls, we’re going in. Ready for impact.’_

“Fuck no.” Jimin breathed out, eyes falling to the curves of your breasts. His hands landed on your waist, lightly pulling you towards his figure. “In fact, you can… come closer.”

_‘How close?’_

“That’s nice,” you commented, allowing for your knees to meet the mattress. Now, your voice was much lower, driven by desire — were you acting it out? At that point, you were not so sure. “How close?”

Jimin groaned, applying more pressure on your flesh. “Closer.”

 _‘Straddle his lap,’_  Jennie’s voice sounded on your ear, dragging you back to reality. Somewhere inside your mind, you perceived the way you were getting carried away.  _‘Let your foreheads touch, but he should be the one to kiss you.’_

You did as she requested, placing your center against his own. The hem of your dress runned up your thighs as you did so, exposing more of your skin. “Is this okay?” You purred, leaning your forehead against his own ― nothing more than a mere centimeter, but enough that he flinched at the premise of a contact. You were so incredibly, dangerously close to him that he felt as if he was dreaming, marveling on the ethereal contours of your face as your eyes shone amidst the darkness of the room.

“More than okay,” he almost moaned out, shaky. His eyes fell from your plump lips to the curves of your body as he savored on every small detail, wondering how mesmerizing you looked under all those clothes. More than that, Jimin caught himself delving into the carnal images of your body under his own, all open for him to have a taste of. “Fuck, babe. You’re killing me here. You’re my friend, I can't—”

“—You can, Jimin,” you interrupted, taking one hand to cup the soft skin of his cheek. The mere touch was enough to send an electric pulse through his body, making him lick his lips in expectation. Neither of you believed that was happening, but delighted in every second of it. “I want you to.”

_‘Jisoo says take his hand and place it on your breasts— Yeah, stop showing off, we know he loved that, we’ve all been there—’_

_God,_ Jimin needed you so bad it almost hurt him. “Babe…” He started to say, but his sentence got lost in the way you moved.

You took one of his hands, guiding his touch from your waist to your stomach, and then up your chest. Placing it over one of your breasts, you forced out a light moan as he squeezed the place; causing for his eyes to light up in sheer desire. “Jimin,” you called out, needy. “I want you.”

“Shit,” he cursed, sanity hanging by a thread.  Your lips were so close that they touched as he spoke, his heavy breathing hitting your face as he ever so faithlessly attempted to hold back to the remnants of his reason. “You’re so fucking hot.”

From the other side of the connection, Jennie sighed.  _‘Why is the boy so slow? Jesus. Ask him to kiss you already.’_

Somewhere along that interaction, all fragments of hesitation had left your body. The girls could call it whatever they wanted — alcohol, confidence or even revenge —, but you were gradually coming to terms with your current position: you were feeling attraction towards your best friend. More than you ever should, more than you could ever admit to.

But,  _shit,_  you were not lying when you said you wanted him.

Your eyelashes fluttered as your eyes closed with delicacy, voice no more than a seductive whisper as you repeated those words. “Can you kiss me, Jimin?”

For him, that was enough.

Faster than he could understand, his lips were crashing against yours as you moved up his lap; hands holding to his shoulders as a moan dripped from his plump lips. Jimin kissed you with fervor and desire, delighting in the honey of your tongue and running his hands through your body like he wanted to to explore it whole. You melted under his touch, sighing against his mouth as his digits found the flesh of your ass; pulling you down against his center.

He grunted and moaned against your mouth, biting your lips as he felt the amazing pressure of your body on top of his. The boy thought you looked utterly aphrodisiac, capable to drive him towards madness with a simple kiss.

 _‘Damn, by the sounds of it, he’s liking whatever you’re doing,’_ Jennie commented, sounding surprised. _‘Sorry, I’m making this awkward. Lisa says for you to roll your hips against him.’_

Fuck it.

Jimin whimpered at the contact, a sound so harmonic you simply needed to hear again. You pulled your hips back just so you could push them back down, the outline of his hard cock running straight through your clothes’ folds and to your clit. It did not take long for you to set a pace — kissing and biting his swollen lips as you rolled your core against his own, earning countless groans from your friend.

The boy separated the kiss to work on your neck as you kept grinding against him, the tingling on your stomach pushing you to add even more pressure. You were already soaked, fighting back your own moans and he sucked on your soft skin, grunting against your flesh as his fingers dug deep to your sides. “That feels so fucking good,” Jimin moaned out, licking the place he had just savored. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum on my pants like this.”

 _‘Don’t let him take control, okay? He’s not getting anything tonight,’_  she paused for a second, thinking about what your next moves would be. ‘ _Ask him what he wants.’_

“What do you want, Jimin?” You voiced, dangerously slow. Jimin followed the movements of your lips with endless fascination, and you wondered if perhaps he was picturing something else.

He groaned, closing his eyes in bliss. “Shit, I want you, babe.”

‘ _Good. Now we know what we won’t give_ ,’ she said, a sense of victory lingering on her words. Those girls were emotional sadists, but were you any better? In that instant, you did not think so. ‘ _Tease him a bit more, but no undressing. He doesn’t even get to see.’_

“What do you want me to do?” You provoked, voice coming out as a whisper.

“Faster, please,” was all the he said before you attended his request, eager to do so. Pleasure was becoming more predominant by every move, and moans started to drip from your own lips as it did so. Jimin only grunted at the melodious sound, raising his own hips to meet your dry thrusts. “God, you must be so fucking wet right now.”

_‘All for you.’_

“All for you,” you told him, trying your best to control the desire in your own tone. Jimin whimpered as you moved the angle a bit, hitting a more sensible place. “You like this, Jimin?”

“S-shit yes,” Jimin whined and begged for you to keep moving, overtook by the incredible way you grinded against the bulge on his pants. The pressure was making him see stars, but still far from what he wanted the most. “F-Fuck, (y/n), I can’t—“

“What’s the problem, Jimin?” You teased, your mellifluous voice dancin in his ears. Even that seemed to push him towards his edge, and he caught himself wondering how fantastic you would sound calling out his name as he pounded mercilessly in and out of you, feeling as your walls clenched around him and your juices ran down his length. “Are you gonna cum on your pants?”

The boy whimpered, mindlessly raising his hips to meet your actions. Soon, the erotic way you moved against him would be his downfall, and it wouldn’t be a surprise if he wasn’t even able to remove his pants before he came undone underneath your poisonous touch. “It feels amazing, baby girl. Fuck—”

‘ _He called you baby girl. How romantic,_ ’ Jennie scoffed, clearly annoyed.  _‘Jisoo says we stop for tonight. Lisa says we make him beg… I think I’ll side with Lisa for this one. Stop whatever you’re doing. Let’s see how he reacts.’_

Every nerve or you body screamed for you to keep moving, but the neediness plastered across his face gave you strength to do as you were requested. Denying Jimin of his release would not be any close to what he did with your other friends, and you should keep that in mind for as long as you could.

More than that, you should keep in mind that he was still your friend, and that was still a plan.

Jimin cried out as your actions suddenly morphed into nothingness, swollen lips redeemed by the way he had bitten them. “Babe, please,” the boy attempted to bargain, thrusting up in a frivolous try to get some sort of fiction. “Please, baby girl, that felt so good, why did you stop?”

_‘I don’t think you really want me.’_

You took two of your fingers, your nails delicately scratching the soft skin of his lips as you spoke softly. “I don’t think you really want me, Jimin.”

Jimin licked his lips, quick to shake his head in denial. His cock was throbbing in his pants, the need inside him causing for him to almost whine out in frustration. “No, baby girl, I need you so fucking bad, please.”

_‘Stand up. Say that you don’t believe in him, say that you need proof.’_

You chuckled, standing back on your feet — the tingling on your lower abdomen was gradually subsiding, but was still present enough for you to feel the annoyance of your separation, the absence of his heat feeling like torture. “I don’t believe you,” you cut his foolish bargains, taking your hands to the hem of your dress. You pulled it down, adjusting it as if nothing had happened. “I need more proof than that, so why don’t you show me?”

His face was contoured by submission, eyebrows raised in a mixture of need and slight desperation. “What can I do?” He reached his hands out, placing them on the curvature of your waist. Jimin pulled you towards him once again; but, instead of falling back on his lap, you placed one of your knees on the mattress and kept staying up. “Anything for you, babe.”

 _‘What a player. No, Chaeyoung, we’re not telling him to fuck off,_ ’ her voice paused for a second, turning into static. Soon, it returned as abruptly as it left.  _‘Okay, just be like: if I don’t give myself to you tonight, will you still want me this bad tomorrow?’_

A light laugh left your lips as you removed his hands from your body, taking a step away from the bed. Lust was plastered all over his features, coruscating inside his eyes as you did so. “I don’t know… If I don’t give myself to you tonight,” you purred, eyes falling to the bulge on his dark pants. “Will you still want me this bad tomorrow?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jimin groaned, moving his body closer to your own. Once again, you took a step back, acting oblivious to his needs. “I’ve wanted this for so long now.”

 _‘Of course would say that. He told me the same thing_ ,’ Jennie spat, and you swore you could see her eyes rolling as she said so. ‘ _What a hypocrite. You know what? Get out of there, leave him the way he is.’_

“Let’s see if you’re a man of your word, Park,” you provoked, running a hand through your hair. In your lips, the vague impression of his kiss still lingered, but you were forcing yourself to keep strong. In a way, you were actually surprised about the way your voice was coming out steady and confident; aspects that were slowly dissolving as you understood what had just happened. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night.”

Jimin opened his mouth to argue, but his throat felt dry as you moved towards the passage; opening it with no hesitation. “(Y/n), wait, I'm—”

Before he could finish, the door was already closing again.

* * *

All you wanted was to have a normal, tranquil night. Where had it gone so wrong?

Walk of shame had nothing on you. As you moved quickly downstairs, the paranoia inside your head made you think that every breathing being in that house was staring at you, accompanying the rapid movement of your legs while you went straight to the front door. Perhaps it was your own guilt weighing down on you, but suddenly you were not so sure about that entire plan anymore.

To be quite honest, there were some other parts of that night that you did not know how to feel about.

It was quick, almost instantaneous the way your previous confidence had morphed into a profound sense of regret, causing for you to feel your heart growing heavy. Yes, perhaps you were blowing it out of proportion, but the reality of your position crashed on top of you like a huge wave, the undertow dragging you back to the consequences of your impulsive decisions — Jimin was your friend; even if he was a douchebag, he was still your companion.

What have you done?

The cool night air embraced your body the second you stepped out the front door. You crossed your arms in a natural reaction to prevent the icy breeze from reaching you, but soon noticed it was a frivolous act. As the stars flickered beyond the opaque clouds, you removed the earbud, walking towards the dark vehicle like a tornado; ignoring the drunken guests that stumbled around the dew-covered grass.

Almost as if waiting for a cue, the car’s windows lowered, presenting you with four content faces. “Fuck, girl, I knew you had it in you!” Jisoo cheered from the backseat, a big smile shining on her face. “That was great. I felt it in my bones.”

“That was a tragedy,” you groaned, throwing the earpiece through the half open window. From inside the vehicle, you heard Jennie cursing out, complaining how it was an expensive material. “I can’t believe this actually happened. My friendship is pretty much over with.”

Lisa chuckled as you sat next to her on the passenger seat, closing the door soon after. “Nothing you can’t fix it later. Besides, don’t act as if you didn’t like it a tiny bit,” she teased, not actually expecting a response from your part. “Jimin does that. But let’s remember that you’re in control, all right?”

“Whatever,” you groaned, putting on your seatbelt with more force than necessary. A feeling you could not identify lingered inside your chest as you stared at the booming mansion, an odd part of you wishing you were still in there. “We’re done anyways. It was only one night.”

“Done?” Jennie smiled, placing one hand on your shoulder as the car started to move. To your horror, the words you most dreaded to hear dripped from her scarlet lips, freezing your very soul at the prospect they presented. “Oh no, sweetie, that was only phase one. The real plan starts tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Monotone, drowning in tedium — that was how your first Monday class begun. Somewhere deep inside your mind, you could hear your teacher going on about an empty subject, filling the air inside the classroom with disconex sentences and incomprehensible claims; your own perception far beyond the yellowed walls of that room. Perhaps, sitting on the last row was not helping your lack of focus; but, much to your personal bliss, Jennie was right next to you, taking the notes you would make sure to use later.

In all honesty, your mind was in the same location as before: the party. Equivalent to what unfolded during the weekend, the story repeated itself amidst your tired daydreams; dragging your consciousness towards the bubbling, divergent feelings inside your chest. Unlike what you first expected, the anguish and guilt of your acts did not last longer than the ride back to your dorm, instead morphing into a sense of curiosity. After all, there were so many details that you waited to be presented with — the second step, the collateral damage it would have on your friendship and, more than anything, Jimin’s reaction.

You just did not expect it would come that instant.

The cloudy preoccupations of your chaotic thoughts dissipated as a light buzz sounded below you, your phone lighting up with a new notification. With a frown, you stared down at the illuminated screen, eyes falling to the white text.

The second you read it, your heart skipped a beat.

 **[10:22] Jimin:**  we need to talk

 

You swallowed dry, slightly wide-eyes as you took in the terrible timing of that message. “Jennie,” you hissed, getting the attention of the girl by your side. “We have a problem.”

She looked at you in confusion, taking a last glance at the professor before responding in a whisper. “What is it?” As an answer, you pointed to your device, showing her the message before the screen withered back to black. At that, she smiled. “Oh, the boy is quick. Answer him.”

The amusement in her voice wasn’t exactly unexpected, but still only managed to make you even more incredulous — how could she be treating that with such naturality? “What should I say?” You questioned, attempting to mask the exasperation in your tone.

“Bullshit him for now,” she shrugged, leaning back against her seat. “Let’s see what he wants.”

You nodded, hands reaching for your phone. With quick movements, you unlocked and went straight to the messages, typing one simple word before your second thoughts could pull you back.

Sent.

 **[10:22] You:**  about?

Much to your distaste, your friend answered a few seconds later.

 **[10:22] Jimin:**  friday

You took a deep breath, thinking that playing it out would be smarter than handing him the control of the situation. Once again, you looked at the front of the class to make sure it was not calling anyone’s attention — to be fair, you knew your professor would most likely brush it off if he saw the phone in your hands, but the insecurity growing inside you did not permit for your rational side to overcome your fears.

 **[10:22] You:**  still don’t see your point

Shame washed over you the second you hit enter. There was no way he could not see through that facade; Jimin was your best friend, after all.

As if to confirm your dreadful thoughts, his answer came.

 **[10:23] Jimin:**  I know you do

 **[10:23] Jimin:** what the fuck was that

You chuckled, showing Jennie the screen. “I don’t know either,” you told her, sarcastic. “What do I respond to this?”

A dim smirk appeared on her plump lips. “Ask if he didn’t like it,” the girl told you with conviction. “And send a sad face. For, you know, impact.”

Since you didn’t have a better idea, you went with hers.

 **[10:23] You:** didn’t you like it :(

_Jimin is typing…_

You shook your head, trying to avoid the nervousness flying around your head. “This is nerve-wrecking.”

“You’ve been through worse,” the girl told you, her mind going back to the previous adventure you shared. “It’s nice to know that phase one worked so well, though. This is going on better than we expected.”

You nodded. “What even is phase two, by the way?”

Jennie looked at you as if you already knew the answer. To be fair, you had been questioning them that since the car ride on friday, and the girls simply would not bulge. The curiosity was eating you alive, and the lack of information that was presented to you did not help the slightest. “You’ll know when the time comes,” she said, repeating the same sentence once again. Before you could complain about it, however, her eyes fell to the device in your hands, interested. “Look, he answered… what a paragraph.”

For a moment, you were confused at her comment; though, when you stared at the screen of your phone, you understood her surprise.

 **[10:25] Jimin:** ok listen I have no idea what the hell happened with you that day? Idk man you looked and acted like a completely different person and I’m not saying I didn’t like it because, shit, I liked it a lot more than I should, but I need some sort of explanation? Were you drunk or something?

You chuckled at the last question, but your attention was glued to another part of his message — he had liked it.

 **[10:25] You:**  nope I was sober

 **[10:25] Jimin:**  then what the fuck

With an annoying grunt, Jennie took the phone from your hands. “Okay, give me this thing,” she said, typing quickly on your keyboard. So fast, in fact, that when you moved to get the object back, she had already sent her text. “There you go.” She handed it back to you, proud.

“Oh my god, Jennie.” You breathed out, looking at the words that shone on the screen. You read it at least twice, attempting to convince yourself that it was a mere product of your pessimistic reveries. “You can’t be serious.”

 **[10:26] You:** are you sad because you didn’t get to cum? :(

“The conversation was going nowhere, and this is not the time to be overdramatic,” Jennie was authoritarian with her words, watching as you locked your phone and placed it back on the wooden surface. “Do you know what Jisoo would say if she saw you like this?”

“She would call me sweetie,” you said, crossing your arms. The blackboard was now completely different if compared to the last time you looked at it, and you thought it would be wiser to let the academic weight of your impulsive actions to hit you later. “And say something about overreacting.”

“Exactly,” she agreed. “So keep that in mind— oh, holy shit.”

You frowned at the sudden interruption of her sentence. Following her incredulous stare, you found your way back to the illuminated screen of your phone; now completely flooded with incoming notifications.

 **[10:26] Jimin:**  what do you think? ofc I am

 **[10:26] Jimin:**  you looked so fucking hot what did you expect

 **[10:26] Jimin:**  I mean you look hot every day but shit I couldn’t keep my eyes off you that night

 **[10:26] Jimin:**  in case you’re wondering

 **[10:26] Jimin:** I want you just as bad

 **[10:27] Jimin:** I wanted you all these past days

 **[10:27] Jimin:**  fuck it’s driving me crazy

 **[10:27] Jimin:**  you’re driving me crazy

 **[10:27] Jimin:**  I just want you to be here with me

 **[10:27] Jimin:**  so I can show you just how much you’ve been ruining me

 **[10:27] Jimin:** show you just what would have happened if you didn’t leave me behind like that

 **[10:27] Jimin:**  fucking shit bby I need you here

“You got him on a hook.” Jennie smiled, satisfied. Her eyes gleamed in enthusiasm as she read over the messages, looking back at you with certain pride. “Even though this was expected. He’s following his own script, nothing that he didn’t tell one of us.”

You hummed in agreement, doubts flying around your head like annoying insects. Once again, you had to remind yourself that you were no different from all the other girls Jimin had used, and that you could never permit yourself to fall for his empty, forced charms. “What should I do now?” You questioned.

“Have fun, keep it going,” she said with simplicity, moving her gaze back to the front of the class. Still, the teacher was completely oblivious to your conversations. “Tease him about it. I’ll give you some space.”

You bit down on your lower lip as the girl moved a bit to the side, letting you take care of that situation however you wanted to. Interested, you looked back at the messages in your screen, moving quickly to write your reply.

 **[10:28] You:**  I don’t believe you :/

It was almost possible to hear the boy groaning in frustration, his own answer showing the way he had become bothered at your impassive attitude — Jimin wanted to know what kind of effects his blunt confessions would have on you, but you were not giving in so easily.

 **[10:28] Jimin:**  fucking hell

 **[10:28] Jimin:**  what am I supposed to do?

You chuckled, wasting no time in sending your simple request back:

 **[10:28] You:**  impress me

At that, you locked your phone and waited; trying to move your mind back to the subject that spilled from the professor’s lips. Regardless, your focus could not last for much longer, for your worries returned soon after.

The main aspect that was fueling you to keep moving forward on that plan was the fact that, regardless of his own position, Jimin seemed to have completely disregarded your friendship. As far as you could tell, those years you shared meant nothing to him, seeing how he wasted no time in using you like you were a stranger to him.

Perhaps, you were a bit guilty too —  maybe you had been blind, naive. After all, Jimin held no compassion towards all the other girls he had dated, and you would be a fool to think he would behave differently towards you. Even if you were his best friend, the second you showed a more ‘lustful’ interest, he pushed all that aside to get a grip of what you were offering.

Yes, perchance you should not feel so guilty about that entire situation. Jimin clearly paid no mind to the way your friendship was falling apart — so why should you?

It took the boy almost twenty minutes to reply to your provocation, his question looking a bit out of place for you:

 **[10:45] Jimin:** are you in class rn

You frowned, but answered anyways.

 **[10:45] You:**  yeah

 **[10:46] Jimin:**  hide your phone then ;)

_[incoming image…]_

Your throat went dry as the opaque square popped up on your screen, slowly loading what he had sent you. The small circle seemed to take years until it was finally completed, dragging on your expectation towards the limits of your patience.

When it downloaded, you forgot to breathe.

“Oh my god.”

At the same time your eyes scrutinized the picture before you, you turned your phone around so Jennie could not see, your gaze wanting to take every bit and piece of the image — Jimin had captured the line below his open, plump lips; presenting you with his own hand grasping the bulge on his pants. His tank top was slightly pulled up, showing you the outline of his clenched abs as he touched his erected member, now so predominant through his grey sweatpants.

You swallowed dry, finding that picture much hotter than you probably should. There was something extremely compelling about the thought that the boy was that hard because of you, frustrated enough to send you that confirmation and expect you to do something about it — and, as you tried to absorb every detail and the discomfort between your legs increased, you actually considered doing so.

“What?” Jennie asked, bringing you back the reality. Your heart skipped a beat as she attempted to move closer, making a mention to peek at the illuminated screen before you locked your phone once again. “Are you seriously not letting me see it?” She huffed, annoyed.

You denied instantly, trying to mask the way your had grown bothered. “No, it’s nothing much.”

“Come on, show me. Is it a dick pic or something?” She raised one eyebrow, inquisitive. Though, when she saw that you were not planning to answer, she realized the truth within her question. “Oh god… is it?”

You cleared your throat. “Yes, I mean no, I mean—” you shook your head, organizing your thoughts. “It’s involved. But it’s not… there in the open.”

Jennie smiled. “Whatever floats your boat,” she told you, but did not seem truly impressed. Once again, nothing too out of the ordinary for him — besides, she was pretty sure Jisoo told her something similar to what you were going through. “Do you have anything to reply with?”

“Like wh— Oh, no,” you shook your head, realizing what she meant a bit later than you probably should. “I don’t usually take pictures like that, you know?”

“A pity,” Jennie sighed, moving her attention back to the front of the class. Not even the girl was paying attention to the teacher anymore, allowing for her mind to wander amidst the boring speech that filled the room. “In a way, it’s better this way. You should respond, though, the kid is probably getting nervous with your silence.”

You agreed, but soon realized something else. “I have no idea what to respond to this.”

“Not with what he wants you to, that’s for sure.” She scoffed, returning her focus to the incomplete notes in front of her.

There was a second of hesitation as you looked back at the messages you shared, your gaze trapped once again on the promiscuous position he was in. Of all the possibilities that sprouted in your mind, you went for the one you knew would get a reaction out of him.

 **[10:49] You:**  shouldn’t you be getting ready for practice, park?

No, that was not what you wanted to have sent. In reality, you wished to tell him to impress you even further, to lower his pants and gift you with a glimpse of the “problems” you should take care of. Fuck, you wanted to have more than he was giving you, but you would never permit yourself to show him that — as the girls said numerous times before, the control should stay in your hands.

 **[10:49] Jimin:**  yes but I can’t focus

 **[10:49] Jimin:**  I can’t stop thinking about you

 **[10:49] Jimin:**  I’ve been so fucking horny since friday u have no idea

 **[10:49] Jimin:**  I wish you could be touching me right now, my cock is so hard

A shaky exhale left your lips as that image appeared in your mind: his head thrown back, whimpers leaving his throat as his hand moved on his hardness, teasing himself and caressing his slit just the right way to make himself moan out in delight. That was not good at all for you to keep your self control steady, and you made the mistake of asking him if that was the case.

 **[10:49] You:**  are you touching yourself, Jimin?

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  I am now

Definitely, that was not good at all.

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  bby I’m so horny

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  can you come over can u take care of me please

 **[10:50] Jimin:** I just wanna feel you babe please

“Fuck.” You breathed out, unaware that such word had left your lips before the girl by your side reacted, a bit confused.

Jennie frowned. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” you were fast to deny, clearing your throat. “He’s just… being a douche.”

“That’s not anything new.” She laughed, disregarding your nervousness. In a way, she didn’t really care about what was unfolding beside her, sure it was nothing beyond the expected. “You look like you’re having fun, though. You’re blushing.”

“I’m not,” you spoke, signaling her to look towards the blackboard — once again, much different from the last time you saw it. “Go pay attention to class, I’ll need your notes.”

Before she could complain, you turned back to your phone, silently showing that you would not mind whatever she was thinking about. In a mixture of enthrallment and tension, you watched as, one more time, your phone was flooded with notifications; barely giving you time to read them before another needy text was popping up:

 **[10:50] Jimin:** fuck bby you have no idea how fucking hard I am right now

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  it’s all because of you

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  I want you so bad you don’t even know

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  babe please I need you :(

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  oh my fucking god

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  just thinking how good you must feel makes me wanna cum so hard for you

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  I know you would take my cock so well baby

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  I’m so clos e

 **[10:50] Jimin:** I wish you were heree

 **[10:50] Jimin:** on your knees wit h your mouth open for me fuck

 **[10:50] Jimin:**  would you letme cum on your moutyh bby 

Your heart was beating fast by the time you were done reading his messages, mind going blank as you took in all that he had sent you. Against your will, his texts caused for those sinful images to emerge amidst your thoughts, making your chest grow tighter with the desire they brought along — you could almost picture Jimin now, whining as moaning as strands of sweat glistened down his chest, trying to text you as he fought his own release. You could see his begging to cum on your mouth, his hooded eyes staring down at you with absolute need.

Once again, not the best for you to keep your composure intact.

 **[10:51] Jimin:**  don’t ignore me :(

You almost chuckled at that, noticing instantly how he craved your attention. Yes, perhaps the boy was just putting up a show for you and, just like Jennie had said before, following his own script.

Your response came right after:

 **[10:51] You:**  I’m not ignoring you

However, now you really wanted to. Jimin would turn into a mess, you realized, and that would only serve for you to regain the control you were slowly giving away — but then again, it was not like you could bring yourself to push that conversation aside so easily.

 **[10:51] Jimin:**  oh but you are

 **[10:51] Jimin:**  you’re so mean…

 **[10:51] Jimin:**  you left me so hard friday  

 **[10:51] Jimin:** aren’t you going t to do anything about tthis :(

You licked your lips, heartbeat increasing at the mere thought. That was exactly what you wanted to hear from him, the certainty of your actions igniting a flame of confidence within you.

 **[10:52] You:** should I?

 **[10:52] Jimin:**  please

 **[10:52] Jimin:** I rlly need you

You pondered at your next message for some time, questioning yourself if it would be worth sending. Fingers hovering over the keyboard, you thought about what kind of consequences something so simple could bring; but, at the same time, the mixture of curiosity and the light, wicked need to provoke him even further got the best of you.

Sent.

 **[10:52] You:**  I’m not convinced

You were sure that such message had started something inside him, for the uncharacteristic silence that followed resembled the one that came before his image. In fact, that was all you expected to receive, unaware of what the boy was planning.

_[incoming audio message…]_

That could not be happening.

With a breath stuck on your throat and expectation pumping through your veins, you watched as the small player button loaded, every second seeming to drag through eternity. For an instant, you considered not listening to it; but, as it was finally completed, curiosity got the best of you.

You placed it against your ear and hit play.

“ _Fuck, baby girl,_ ” Jimin’s voice sounded on the other side, an octave lower. The boy was groaning and whimpering, his heavy breathing seeming to hit your skin through the screen of your phone. “ _Babe, please, you don’t know how much I need you_ ,” he moaned out, a long sound that echoed through your body. Between your legs, you started to grow bothered, pulse increasing as you squeezed your thighs together. “ _Can you hear me? Can you hear how I — fuck — How I can’t control myself thinking about you? I’m so fucking har—_ ”

The audio cut right there, frustration washing over you instantly. Never once had you noticed the way you adored his voice and, more than that, how mellifluous it sounded as it was moaning out for you. Now more than ever, you could visualize as Jimin moved his hand up and down his length, chest rising and falling in broken pleas. You could see as his abs clenched in pleasure; disheveled hair falling over his closed eyes like a cascade, bathed in the droplets of sweat that ran down his face.

Fighting against every nerve of your body, you forced yourself to type a dry, impassive answer.

 **[10:54] You:**  that’s your problem, Park :/

 **[10:54] Jimin:**  babe pplease please

God, that was not what you needed at that point in your life. Somewhere amidst your cloudy, lustful thoughts; you realized that you did not exactly hate when he called you names like that — in fact, you almost liked a bit more than you should.

Truly, your friendship had been pretty much ruined.

 **[10:55] You:**  you should be in practice now… not thinking about me

 **[10:55] You:** it’s not my fault that you can’t control yourself ://

The instant that took you to think about your next texts was enough for Jennie to awake you from those lustful fantasies, her entertained voice dragging you back to that boring classroom. “Hey? Earth to (y/n)?” She touched your shoulder, shaking it slightly. “The class ended.”

“Hm?” You looked around, lost. How haven’t you heard that? More than that, how had you become so oblivious to the other students that were already leaving the classroom. “Yeah, I… totally saw that.”

“You look like you’re having fun,” the girl teased, putting her notebook in her bag and closing the zipper. “Just remember not to give him—.”

“—Yeah, yeah, I got it,” you interrupted, impatient. Before you got up, you made sure to lock your phone again so that Jennie would not notice your latest texts — you were pretty sure they would find a way to use the picture or the audio against Jimin, and that was something you would never allow them to do. “I won’t give him what he wants, don’t worry.”

“They grow up so fast.” She laughed, gaze falling back to the device in your hands. “Hey, you should stop replying for now.”

Strangely, you found yourself wishing to continue. With your eyes lost in the material in front of you, you attempted to find a reasonable excuse. “I don’t think—“

_Ding!_

At the same time, both of your stares fell to the device.

 **[10:55] Jimin:**  I’m gonna cum for u bby

“Wow.” Jennie chuckled, picking her books up and pressing them against her chest. Amusement was dripping for her lips like venom, resounding on her every syllable as she looked back at you. “I can’t leave you alone for ten minutes.”

You silenced your phone and quickly placed it in your back pocket, ignoring the way your face had heated up. “I have nothing to do with this.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She smiled, watching as you organized your stuff with a little more force than necessary. “Definitely stop replying. The poor thing will be so frustrated.”

“That’s so rude,” you told her, closing your backpack. Now, you two were the only two people still in class, and your rush was contrasting immensely with the way you had been acting before. “Especially during… you know.”

“Because Park Jimin is the most altruistic person I know,” Jennie rolled her eyes, sarcasm present within her every sentence. “Give me a break. Besides, if you give him what he wants, he’ll jump straight to another girl… and we don’t want that, do we?”

“Tell me about it,” you said, seeing that both as a chance to avoid that subject and complain about your inner conflicts. “Honestly? After I went home I started thinking about that, how he just… threw our friendship out of the window like that. For what? A boner?” You scoffed, annoyed. “Thanks for the consideration.”

“Welcome to the club,” Jennie told you, taking a couple steps back as you skirted your seat, placing one of the straps on your shoulder. “The worst thing you can do is show interest, that being positive or negative. Don’t give Jimin a reaction and his brain will combust in confusion.”

“I guess you’re right,” you agreed, realizing that it was the same pattern you had noticed along his texts. “I did want to talk about our friendship, though. Even if I’m still angry about him—”

“(y/n), I’m sorry, but is this the right time for a relationship talk?” The girl questioned, taken aback by that claim. You could not be serious. “Yes, hello, Jimin. I know I’m part of a plan to fuck you over, but I wanted to know if we’re still besties? I mean I know you have a boner and all, but I thought—”

“Okay, got it,” you cut her off, silence falling over the two of you as you started walking towards the door. You could not map out the emotions that appeared on Jennie’s expression, but you could sense that she was a bit annoyed at your attitude. “I wouldn’t know how to fix that, anyways.”

“Then again, that was just phase one,” she spoke sadistically. “Ready for the second?”

“You already know I’m not.” You sighed, but were unable to mask the curiosity that emerged within you. “But let’s get this going.”

* * *

 

The breeze was light, brushing your hair back and caressing the ruffling leaves of trees. It was not a particularly hot day, but the anguish of your position caused for an odd warmth to run through your body; preventing you from focusing on the shallow conversations of the girls around you. Their words came out in a blur, your mind lost somewhere along the passing students and the fragments of what had just happened. Internally, you thanked your friend for picking a table on the outside of the establishment, so you could allow for your eyes to wander around the prismatic colors of the nature around you — not that they could move your thoughts away from your constant preoccupations, anyways.

After the class ended, you and Jennie went to a restaurant somewhere in campus — a place you were not familiar with, but that she insisted it was the best you could ever come across — and sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the other guilty individuals to finally arrive. Much to your dismay, their own classes took longer than yours, causing for them to come in disperse, random times.

Jisoo was the first to arrive, losing no time in asking for a cold drink to alleviate the way she had come running from the other side of the campus. Not that it was a surprise, but she instantly blamed you two for it, saying that it was your fault for picking a place so ‘inconvenient’ to meet up. Jennie was quick to say that it was its secluded aspect that would prevent someone from hearing their plan, but the other girl did not look as if she had been convinced.

Next, came Chaeyoung, apologizing for her the time that took her to find the spot. You noticed instantly the latent contrast between the two newcomers, and thought to yourself how peculiar it was that they came together to work against that mutual objective. In a way, that entire story seemed to hold the weirdest of characteristics, its very occurrence completely unreal to you — no matter how many times you went over everything, you were still unable to believe your own position.

You had agreed to break your best friend’s heart.

But, then again, Jimin did not seem bothered about it.  

Lisa was the last one to arrive, causing for the ongoing conversations to cease in expectation. The girl sighed, placing her books on the table and staring at the others between tired exhales. Beneath the auric luminescence of the sun, her blonde hair stood out in a beautiful golden color, embracing her features as she moved to sit down across from you “Sorry, my teacher wouldn’t shut up. What did I miss?”

Jennie hummed, eyes falling to the small pile of literary works that were now in front of her. “We were waiting for you,” she told her. “Now, we can get started.”

You had promised yourself you would try your best to mask your inner impatience, but there was no dignity left for you to lose at that point. Using the remnants of confidence you held inside you, you finally voiced the pandemonium that was unrevealing beyond your vacant eyes. “Okay, guys, I’ve reached my limit. Can someone tell me what phase two is?”

Jisoo chuckled, delighting in your restlessness. “Simple, sweetie,” the girl started, taking a moment to drink a slip of her cold drink. You were sure she did that on purpose, making sure to prolong that dreadful expectation for as long as she could. At last, she placed the cup back on the surface, looking at you in pure amusement. “We’ll make him jealous.”

That was not what you were expecting.

You paused, taken aback. “What?”

“Jimin is the kind of guy who is not exactly used to… being protective,” it was Lisa who explained, leaning forwards as if it would mask the incredulity within your stare. “If we could get that reaction out of him, it would make him realize how much he actually wants you.”

Next to you, Jennie chuckled. “I don’t think that will be an issue. They were sexting all class.”

Your eyes grew wide instantly, lips parting as you searched faithlessly for a hidden excuse. “I’m—”

“You’re fucking with me,” Lisa cut your sentence off, interest plastered all over her attentive features. A smile appeared on her face, reflecting the surprise of all the others. “What did he say?”

“Nothing,” you were quick to respond, even if it was clear that the embarrassment on your cheeks meant otherwise. Next to you, Jennie parted her lips to disagree, but you stopped her before she could do so. “Jennie, don’t even think about opening your mouth.”

She raised her hands in a silent request for forgiveness, leaning back against the chair. “Okay, my bad,” Jennie said, thinking it would be better to go back to the original idea of that meeting. “So, are you up for phase two?”

You hesitated for an instant, thinking better about what they had explained to you. “I don’t know, wouldn’t it be kinda shitty to involve someone else?” You questioned, unsure about using some other person to achieve that task. “How would I even make him jealous?”

“Just be extra friendly with someone in front of him, you don’t need to get involved with anyone else,” Lisa explained, making you grow a bit relieved at her words. Okay, so they just wanted you to pretend to flirt with someone, that was better than what you were expecting. “Yeah, we wouldn’t be mean to the point of getting some other guy in this entire situation. We have basic common sense.”

You scoffed. “I doubt that.”

“Besides, it has to be subtle,” Chaeyoung completed, pausing to take a small slip at her own drink. “Jimin needs to think his feelings are irrational.”

“That’s so cold and calculated,” you shook your head, sarcasm spilling from your lips. It was constant the way you found yourself second guessing that abnormal position; but, at the same time, you felt as if the first step had been far too enormous to back out right now — more than that, you could not win against the way you were intrigued to move forward on that entire plan, having more fun than you probably should. “What do I even have to lose?”

“I can see life slowly disappearing from your eyes, but I’m glad you’re still on board,” Lisa teased, placing her hands on top of her books before continuing, her voice much more serious now. “No, but are you cool with it? We won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. We can change the plan, the final call is always yours.”

You nodded, safe to know that they would respect your boundaries. “No, it’s fine by now,” you guaranteed, certain of your claims. Even though the situation was very uncommon, there was nothing so far that would cross the margins of your consent. “I’ll tell you if there’s something too out of line.”

“Good.” Lisa breathed out, relieved. She felt a bit guilty last night, the memories of the first step coming back to her right before she withered back into a world of dreams. In the stillness of her quiet bedroom, she realized that, maybe, the pressure of their eagerness could have pushed you to do something you did not feel comfortable. “Now, do you have any idea of who you could use?” She moved on, taking your word for it.

“Honestly?” You paused, reflecting for a second. There was no one you could remember that would be fit for that job; no stranger or close friend that could agree on playing that part or, at least, would not be so bothered when you played your own. “No one comes up right now.” You finally answered.

Jisoo smirked, fingers trailing the borders of her empty cup. “You’re lucky we’re prepared,” she said. The way she was staring at you — a mixture of mischiviancy and amusement — made it easy for you to notice the weight of her next words before they even left her pale pink lips. “Sweetie, tell us: do you know Jeon Jungkook?”

Just like that, you weren’t so confident about phase two anymore.


End file.
